


Here's A Health to All True Lovers

by CelticKitten25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Hermione goes to the Renaissance Faire with Ginny, Tonks and Luna. There she grabs the attention of Bellatrix Black, guitarist of the Pirate Queens.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Here's A Health to All True Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I miss the Renaissance Faire! Huzzah until we can frolic among friends in a land of fantasy and imagination.

The loud car horn startled Hermione as she looked herself over in the mirror. Hermione sighed as she heard Ginny screaming her name. She glanced outside her window and saw the dark green Jeep Wrangler with gold flames idling in front of her apartment. Shaking her head, she turned back to her mirror with her tea in hand. She was wearing a flowing white chemise under a dark red bodice and black skirt. She had her hair halfway tied up, topped with a small crown of flowers. With a forced grin, she nodded to her mirror self and drank the last bit of her tea. She grabbed her...if you could call it a bag...it was more like a satchel...and keys. A soft meow caught her attention as she went to unlock the door. Hermione bent down to pet her cat, Crookshanks, and kissed his head goodbye. She whispered "Do stay out out of trouble, young sir" and then she was out the door.

She could hear Ginny's Jeep Wrangler from inside her building. Ginny was blasting some form of rock-meets-bagpipe music. Hermione hurried out to the car, hoping that her neighbors wouldn't hate her for her friends.

"Wotcher 'Mione!" Tonks shouted over the sounds of bagpipes as Hermione climbed into the back seat.

"Sup gorgeous" Ginny yelled as she beat the steering wheel in time with the music.

"Hello, Hermione" Luna said dreamily as she slid to make room for Hermione in the back.

They were all dressed in their finest Renaissance Faire garb. Ginny wore a blackwatch kilt with blue face paint streaked across her cheeks. She had a sleeveless pirate-like shirt on and black vest. Tonks was dressed similarly to their girlfriend. Luna wore a light and flowing pale blue dress, complete with wings and fairy ears. She had sparkling make up on her face and small but delicate silver ringlet on her head.

"I can't believe you talked me into this..." Hermione sighed as she looked down to her own dress. Ginny had bought it and demanded her to wear it to their annual Renassiance Faire trip.

"'Mione, it's going to be fun! We get to pretend to be other people today! Where's your sense of adventure and imagination" Ginny whined.

"I brought bagels for the ride" Luna said as she handed Hermione an everything bagel for the trip.

"I'll try...really, I will try to have fun." Hermione said, giving up to her crazy friends.

"Let's ride, bitches!" Ginny scream as she turned up the sounds of the Freestyling Pipers.

The ride warmed Hermione up for the rest of the day. Tonks played car DJ with a playlist made of Renaissance Faire musicians. Tonks explained that most of the musicians still sold CDs but many of had started to look to streaming for a better reach. Luna told her about the various shows as Ginny excitedly spoke of throwing knives and shooting arrows. Not to mention the amount of drinking and food to be had!

Sooner than later, the Jeep pulled into a parking spot and the four friends got out of the car. Tonks walked to the back to retrieve their sword and Ginny twirled two daggers before strapping them to her shoulder holster.

"We'll protect you from any unwanted attention" Ginny joked as she made a dashing pose, causing Tonks to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Come on! The faire just opened and the parade is about to begin!" Luna said.

Hermione took in the sounds and the sight of the wooden gates. There were trumpeters and a bagpiper greeting them through the gates into a world of fantasy and imagination. Hermione handed the gatekeeper her ticket and was told "Huzzah! Enjoy the day milady!" She smiled in response and waited for Tonks and Ginny's weapons to be zipped tied. Luna came through the gate last as she purchased a map and schedule for the faire.

The faireground was beautiful. There were small huts that housed a variety of crafts, art and music. There were so many people walking around, dressed similarly to her and her friends, that Hermione felt her inhibitions slowly fade away. The four friends found a good spot for the parade that showcased all the artists selling their wares as well the musicians, and finally the Queen herself!

Tonks pointed out the different groups, often commenting to Ginny about the goodies they would like to buy. Luna studied the entertainment map and commented on the shows and times. There seemed to be an endless amount to see and do.

Once the parade ended, they headed over to the fair games to let Ginny have her moment with throwing sharp objects. Then they went and shot arrows. That was followed by throwing darts at balloons, slapping fake frogs onto lily pads, and the hammer of strength. Throughout the fun and games, Hermione noticed a figure from the parade wandering about. She was slightly shorter than she was, and dressed in a dashing female pirate dress. Her tricorne had a giant black plum stuffed into it. However, every time she went to tell her friends, the woman disappeared.

"I'm parched!" Ginny declared after throwing yet another set of knives.

"To the bar! Huzzah!" Tonks bellowed. Luna and Ginny gave another Huzzah in response and Hermione laughed. As they waited their turn at the bar, Hermione looked for the woman again.

"Have any of you notice this pirate lady following us?" Hermione asked. Ginny, Tonks and Luna all shook their heads.

"A lady caught your eye then, 'Mione?" Tonks said with a grin. Hermione blushed.

"Well, she is quite beautiful..." Hermione said with a small smile, "But she keeps disappearing. It's like she wants to talk to us but can't."

"We'll find her, Hermione" Luna said as they reached the bar top. Luna ordered for the lot of them, an ale for herself, black and tans for Ginny and Tonks and a mead for Hermione. Ginny slipped some money to Hermione and nodded to the clamshell. Without thinking, Hermione stuffed the money into the clamshell and was startled when the barwench shouted "Huzzah to the pretty lass who stuffed my clamshell!"

Mortified, Hermione sputtered as Tonks and Ginny laughed. Luna smiled and shook her head. "Why would you do that?" Hermione groaned to Ginny. "Welcome to the Ren Faire." Ginny answered with a shrug as she reached for her black and tan.

As Hermione got her mead, a figure appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned fully and saw the pirate woman, sitting on a tree branch with a smirk.

"Good day, milady." The woman said to her. Hermione blushed and bowed her head in greeting. "Good day" She said back. She took a deep sip of the mead. The woman jumped down from her perch with flourish.

"Stuffed that clamshell, did ya now?" The woman asked, the mirth in her eyes shining. Hermione groaned again.

"Not you too!"

The woman laughed heartily. "It did give me quite a laugh. Here, this is for you, milady" The pirate woman pulled a small black rose from her bodice and presented it to Hermione.

"I do so hope that you shall grace me with your presence at my show? Say...around 2pm?" The woman asked, placing the rose in Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed again and nodded. She cleared her throat.

"Um...where shall I go?" Hermione asked. The woman smiled broadly.

"The Boar's Head stage. I have to leave, the Sheriff is on the way and if this pirate gets caught, well...it's the gallows for me!" The woman said with a smirk and a wink. She turned and ran the other direction.

"'Mione! Do you know what just happened?" Ginny yelled as she ran towards her friend.

"That was Bellatrix Black, guitarist of the Pirate Queens!" Tonks said excitedly. Hermione frowned.

"We listened to their album on the ride up, Hermione" Luna said as she caught up with the group, sipping on her ale.

"We HAVE to see that show, especially now that Hermione has made contact!" Ginny yelled as she skipped around her group of friends, without spilling her black and tan.

"We need to get there early for good seats. The Pirate Queens shows are always full." Tonks said and they stopped their girlfriend from skipping into a group of puritans who frowned at them. One held up a sign that said "Thou Shall Not Have Fun!"

"Oh, the rat and cat show is on that stage before them. I wanted to see that show." Luna said as she studied the map in her hand, her ale halfway gone.

"What time does that start?" Tonks asked, struggling to hold onto Ginny. Luna looked at her phone for a time.

"10 minutes." Luna said with a smile.

"TO THE CATS AND RATS!" Ginny yelled, thrusting her drink into the air. A few people yelled "Huzzah!" and returned the drink salute.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed the show! The dynamic and sexy Pirate Queens are up next! We highly encourage you to stay and watch them, or else you might have to walk the plank!! Argh!" The cat/rat handler announced as she passed around a tip jar. Luna happily gave a generous tip and pet the small rat on the handler's shoulder.

"It looks like no one is really going anywhere..." Ginny said as she looked for a closer spot to the stage. She saw the small section of seats that were roped off and sighed in disappointment.

"Excuse me, miladies." Hermione gasped as she turned around to Bellatrix, still smirking like she did when she was in the tree. "Oh. My. God." Ginny and Tonks both murmured.

"Good day, milady" Luna curtsied.

"At least someone has some manners!" Bellatrix jested which made Hermione stumbled out of her stupor.

"My lady, you shocked me," Hermione stuttered out.

"I apologize! A lass such as yourself should never be startled. I came to escort you to the crow's nest, if it pleases you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Ginny yelled, "Please, Hermione....pleeeeasse!!!"

"Crow's nest?" Hermione asked.

"Those seats by the front of the stage. It would mean a great deal to me. I always prefer to sing to a lovely lass." Bellatrix winked at the blush on Hermione's cheeks and held her hand out. Dumbly, Hermione nodded and took Bellatrix's hand. She was completely deaf to the noise that Ginny and Tonks were making.

"Thank you, milady" Bellatrix said as she kissed Hermione's hand and escorted the group to the roped off seats. Hermione sat down, well aware of the whispers around her, while Ginny, Tonks and Luna eagerly awaited the show.

A few moments later, the crowd erupted into applause as the Pirate Queens walked out. The blonde woman, Narcissa, smiled and nodded her head as she tuned her violin. A perky dark haired woman, Andromeda, greeted everyone as a drum swung by her side. Bellatrix was the last to walk out, her black guitar nestle firmly across her body.

The Pirate Queens began their set and glided easily in and out of witty banter and music. Hermione was entranced by the group, keenly aware of Bellatrix's eyes flitting toward her regularly throughout the set. She was so caught up in the performance that it was almost over in a blink of an eye.

"Alright, my friends. Our set is just about up...my scout has told me the Sheriff is close by." Narcissa spoke as the audience erupted into laughter.

"We've got one more song for you lads and lasses. Our beloved Pirate Queen Bellatrix will take lead on this song." Andromeda said.

"This goes out the the lass..." Bellatrix said as she made eye contact with Hermione. Clearing her throat, she began the song a capella.

_Here’s a health to all true lovers_

_And to my own where e’er she be._

_For this very night I will be with her,_

_Although she’s many a mile from me._

Bellatrix began to pluck her guitar as Narcissa and Andromeda fell in with the tune.

_Up I came to her bedroom window,_

_And gently knelt down on a stone._

_And softly whispered through the window_

_“Darling love, are you lying alone?”_

Hermione was frozen to her seat as Bellatrix refused to break eye contact. Bellatrix's raspy and dark voice made Hermione feel a slow but gorgeous ache beginning in the pit of her stomach

_Up she rose from her soft down pillow_

_Open wide was her snow white breast._

_Saying, “Who is there, at my bedroom window_

_Depriving me of my long night’s rest?”_

_“It’s your true love, make no alarm._

_But open the door and let me in._

_For I am after a long night’s journey_

_And worst than that I’m wet to skin.”_

Hermione could practically see the scene in her mind. She could see Bellatrix knocking on her door late at night, eager to see her after sneaking away, drenched by the night's rain. How she wanted to warm Bellatrix up with soft kisses and touches.

_Up she rose from her soft down pillow,_

_Opened the door and let me in._

_We kissed, shook hands, and embraced each other,_

_Until that long night came to an end._

_We spent the night in deep discoursing,_

_Until the cocks they began to crow._

_With a heavy sigh and dismal moan,_

_I took a leave and away did go._

The trio stopped playing as all three sang in a capella harmony

_“Good bye love for I now must leave you,_

_For this burning tempest I now must cross._

_And it’s o’er the mountains I’ll roam with pleasure,_

_This very night and it is my last.”_

The audience applauding broke both Bellatrix and Hermione from their gaze. Hermione thought she saw Bellatrix gasp and break character for a second but in a blink of the eye the raven haired pirate was bowing with the other two members. Narcissa went to go collect tips but Bellatrix grabbed the bucket much to the amusement of the other two women. Bellatrix immediately walked over to the "Crow's Nest" and smiled.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, lass." Bellatrix said.

"It was very enjoyable. You have a wonderful voice and you play so beautifully." Hermione whispered. Bellatrix pulled a CD out from her side satchel. "Please accept this token of my appreciation, lass."

"Hermione...my name is Hermione" Hermione said suddenly. Bellatrix smiled widely.

"What a lovely name. I'm Bellatrix Black, Pirate Queen. I hope this is not the last we see each other." Bellatrix winked and moved away to collect tips.

"Oh. My. God" Ginny squealed. Tonks laughed at their girlfriend. "Hermione! Look" Luna said as she pointed to the CD. Hermione tuned the CD over in her hand, and there in beautiful handwriting was a message.

_I'm free Monday. Would you give me the pleasure of joining me for coffee? Xoxo Bella_

"I'm dying...I'm literally dying, Tonks." Ginny fanned herself. Underneath the message was Bellatrix's phone number.

Hermione smiled...she guessed the Renaissance Fair was fun after all as she gazed at Bellatrix with a wide smile. She caught Bellatrix's eye and nodded her agreement as she waved the CD. She watched Bellatrix fist pump the air and blow her a kiss.

Monday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
